


Sweet Dreams

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Series: Polyamory AU [5]
Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Deaf Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food mention, Interracial Relationship, Multi, POV Character of Color, POV Multiple, Polyamory, Six 3 sentence segments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: Maria, Linda, Bob, Luis, Olivia and David dream about each other.





	Sweet Dreams

Maria dreams about Puerto Rico. About her family's backyard on her birthday with Linda, Bob, Olivia, David, and Luis. About being engulfed by a giant group hug and not wanting to be anywhere else but in the arms of her partners.

Bob dreams about his apartment. About his living room filled with Luis, Olivia, David, Maria, and Linda. About music and beautiful voices surrounding him.

Linda dreams about the library. About Maria, David, Luis, Bob, and Olivia surprising her. About watching them all sign "we love you very much" and telling her exactly how much she means to them.

Luis dreams about the Fix-It Shop. About spending time with Bob, María, Linda, Olivia, and David. About everyone working together and supporting each other.

David dreams about Hooper's Store. About having lunch with Olivia, Luis, Bob, Linda and Maria. About contented smiles and talking cheerfully about anything and everything.

Olivia dreams about the arbor. About playing ball with David, Linda, Maria, Luis, and Bob. About laughter and happiness and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Sesame Street has been brought to you today by the letters D and L and by the number 36.  
> Season 11 began with the gang visiting Puerto Rico for Maria's birthday, it was very sweet.  
> This started out as a soulmate AU where you dream about your soulmate, but it works fine as a regular fic.  
> I just re-read this as I was posting this and it's so cute, oh my gosh.


End file.
